Un trajet en voiture
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: Tony vient chercher Steve à une conférence de presse et n'a pas du tout envie d'attendre d'être à la tour pour profiter de son amant. - OS


**Hello mes petits capitaines :D**

 **J'avais promis de poster quelque chose comme je ne peux pas aller à la Ycon, et le voilà :D**

 **Yen a qui ont été faire un tour à la Ycon? C'était bien ?**

 **Donc un petit Stony comme ça qui m'a été inspirer par l'image de la fic.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

 **On remercie fort Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu pour sa correction et protéger ainsi vos petits yeux :3 Elle est top :D**

 **J'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture.**

 **Love sur vous 3**

* * *

 _ **Un trajet en voiture**_

Steve venait d'enfiler son costume de héros de la nation, passa ses bottes et prit son bouclier pour monter sur sa moto. Il partit avec rapidité à la conférence de presse qu'avait organisée Maria Hill après la bataille avec les autres Avengers. La Civil War. Il devait expliquer lui-même que les choses s'étaient arrangées, que la guerre était finie et qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un compromis avec Tony et l'État. Bien évidemment, les choses avaient été compliquées pour tout le monde. Trouver un terrain d'entente tout autant. Mais les faits étaient là. Les Avengers étaient à nouveau réunis et Steve devait l'expliquer au public. Il avait été choisi par l'équipe car c'était lui le plus diplomate.

Steve pensait surtout qu'aucun autre ne voulait le faire alors il s'était dévoué. Pourtant il détestait toujours autant les journalistes, répondre à leurs questions. Dire que Bucky était toujours là mais sous haute surveillance et qu'il avait payé ses actions en travaux d'intérêt. Les Avengers pouvaient donc revenir à la tour, au complet, sans que rien ne change. Ou presque…

Mais Steve ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il était assailli par ces mêmes journalistes alors qu'il voulait simplement retourner à sa moto pour partir après la conférence. Il tenta de repousser doucement les gens, avant que finalement ils s'écartent d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'une grande berline arriva sur le trottoir. Steve la reconnut comme une des voitures de la tour, ne réfléchit pas plus et y entra immédiatement. La voiture démarra une fois la portière refermée.

—Alors comment cela s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt la personne à côté de lui.

Tony Stark était venu le chercher. Dans un magnifique costume comme si c'était lui qui avait fait la déclaration. Et cela plut à Steve qui déposa son bouclier au sol.

—Si tu étais là, tu aurais pu m'accompagner, fit-il pour toute réponse.

Il prit le temps d'enlever ses gants pour les poser ensuite à côté de lui avant de se tourner enfin vers lui.

—Pour une fois je voulais te laisser la place, sourit Tony en se penchant vers lui. Qui ne voudrait pas voir le Capitaine en pleine lumière ?

—Tu es sûr que tu ne prends pas tes rêves pour ceux des autres ?

—Oh non, Steve !

Tony attrapa aussitôt sa veste pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser brutalement. Il prit sa bouche comme s'il était en terrain conquis. Le grognement de Steve résonna dans la voiture et Steve vint prendre la taille de Tony. Il jeta un vague regard à l'avant et vit que la voiture n'avait pas de conducteur. Jarvis devait surement servir de chauffeur. Les vitres teintées le firent sourire et il attira Tony à lui pour le faire monter sur ses cuisses.

—C'est ça que tu attendais ? demanda-t-il en glissant sa bouche dans le cou. Tu es toujours en manque d'attention.

—Juste la tienne. C'est la seule qui m'importe, répondit Tony alors qu'il ouvrait déjà sa veste avec avidité.

Steve sourit en le voyant perdre son calme et il décida de le torturer un peu en venant reprendre sa bouche pour jouer avec sa langue. Ses mains glissèrent de la taille à la ceinture pour l'ouvrir, mais il ne fit que les remonter sous la chemise et effleurer le torse ferme.

—Steve…

—Je suis là, Tony. On va s'occuper de toi.

Le brun grogna et son bassin vint se frotter contre celui de Steve. Il était devenu complètement dépendant du capitaine depuis déjà un long moment. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que cette guerre entre eux avait été si dure. Mais tout était fini maintenant, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Tony avait besoin de lui pour avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, pour avoir quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait, qui le soutenait et qu'il l'empêchait au besoin de faire des bêtises. Steve avait suffisamment de force et de caractère pour le maintenir et le guider mais aussi de la douceur et de la tendresse lorsqu'il le fallait pour l'entourer. Oui, Tony n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il se laissait aller avec le grand Capitaine America.

Steve lui ouvrit la chemise et alla embrasser la cicatrice du réacteur. Il adorait le faire, la redessiner de la pointe de sa langue et cela faisait toujours frémir Tony. Les doigts du blond se glissèrent dans le pantalon pour aller prendre les fesses à pleines mains et l'encourager à se frotter davantage contre lui.

—Oui, Steve, encore…

Docile, les hanches de Tony se pressèrent contre la bosse qu'il sentait déjà dans le pantalon bleu. Le blond sourit, fier de voir un tel plaisir sur le visage de l'ingénieur et l'aida à enlever son pantalon avant de le plaquer sur la banquette arrière.

—Combien de temps on a ? demanda-t-il en bougeant à son tour contre lui.

—Autant qu'on veut. Jarvis peut bien faire sept fois le pâté de maisons, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Alors ne t'arrête pas, déclara Tony en venant fourrager dans les cheveux du capitaine.

Steve sourit et se redressa pour lui embrasser le torse, puis le ventre et finalement enlever doucement le sous-vêtement. Il remonta sur une jambe mais Tony essaya de le diriger vers son érection, affamé. Steve prit donc ses mains et les plaqua sur les hanches de Tony.

—Chut Tony, je vais m'occuper de toi, j'ai dit. Reste tranquille.

La bouche de Steve poursuivit son chemin sur le genou puis à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il refusa de répondre aux suppliques de Tony et préféra écouter ses gémissements lorsque sa langue vint enfin effleurer le sexe tendu.

—Oh Steve… Capitaine…

Le nommé sourit en l'entendant. Tony fantasmait toujours sur son costume, sur l'image du Capitaine America. Si au début Steve avait été surpris, il avait rapidement appris à jouer avec. Alors il choisit de garder son costume encore cette fois, bien décidé à faire crier Tony de plaisir. Sa bouche engloutit d'ailleurs l'érection alors qu'il agrippait à deux mains le bassin de Tony pour le tirer à lui.

—Oh bordel, grogna Tony en donnant un coup dans la portière au-dessus de sa tête.

—Langage, dit aussitôt Steve avant de reprendre son activité.

Et ce fut avec amusement qu'il sentit Tony grossir un peu plus entre ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment un fantasme avec Capitaine America. Il attrapa les cheveux blonds en se cambrant un peu plus.

—Steve, s'il te plait…

La bouche s'enleva doucement du membre dur dans un bruit indécent alors que les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ? susurra-t-il.

—Prends-moi ! Dépêche-toi !

—Du calme. Je suis là…

Steve remonta encore une fois le corps pour venir l'embrasser presque trop voracement. Ses longues mains caressèrent le bouc de l'ingénieur. Le grognement de Tony résonna dans l'habitacle alors qu'ils étaient ballotés légèrement par le mouvement de la voiture qui devait tourner. Les cuisses de Tony se redressèrent pour l'entourer et Steve se mit à frotter sa propre érection contre Tony à travers son costume.

—Oh, oui, Steve !

—Tu vas tacher mon uniforme, remarqua Steve avec un sourire joueur.

Tony redressa aussitôt la tête et se mordit la lèvre en voyant son érection luisante contre le tissu bleu. Tony en gronda férocement et tenta de renverser Steve mais l'espace réduit et la force du soldat l'arrêtèrent.

—Laisse-moi faire.

—Non, Steve, je te veux, maintenant. Tout de suite, exigea Tony en continuant de se frotter à lui.

—Je vais le faire. Mais comme je l'entends.

Steve rallongea Tony qui grogna et tenta en même temps de l'attirer plus près de lui. Le capitaine finit par se redresser et écarta d'un coup les jambes de Tony, le faisant glapir, avant de simplement tirer sur les hanches pour les soulever. Sa langue se glissa entre les fesses pour venir caresser l'entrée de la plus chaude des manières. Tony dut s'agripper au dossier comme il pouvait mais de toute façon, les mains fermes ne le lâcheraient pas. Il le savait et il faisait une confiance totale à Steve. Il lui avait déjà tout donné de toute manière. Son corps, sa vie, son cœur.

—Si tu savais comme j'aime sentir ta langue comme ça.

Steve le savait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il le faisait. Parce que cela le rendait fou. Il glissa un doigt en même temps pour le préparer avec minutie.

—Steve, comment tu fais pour me connaitre aussi bien ? gémit Tony alors qu'une de ses mains faisait grincer les fauteuils. Ah, je devrais dire à tout le monde à quel point tu es doué avec ta bouche.

Un autre doigt se glissa en lui pour aller toucher sa prostate et le dos de Tony fit une courbe parfaite.

—Arrête de me torturer. C'est toi que je veux. Juste toi.

Steve ne répondit pas pendant encore de longues secondes, mais quand Tony prit son érection pour se caresser lui-même, il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il relâcha délicatement ses hanches avec un sourire. Sa langue remonta doucement sur les doigts qui serraient l'érection. L'autre main de Tony agrippa soudainement les cheveux pour le tirer à lui et dévorer ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sur la ceinture pour ouvrir ce costume qu'il aimait tellement tout en en le détestant à l'instant présent. Steve perdit lui aussi son calme alors que sa langue tentait de dompter l'autre. Il repoussa encore les mains de Tony. Celui-ci voulut râler mais lorsqu'il vit les longs doigts défaire la ceinture, il sourit et se rallongea pour se caresser un peu plus.

—Dépêche-toi, dit-il encore.

—Tony, souffla Steve comme un reproche.

Mais l'excitation transpirait ses pores, comme en témoignait son érection tendue et brillante qu'il sortit de son pantalon. Il n'enleva même pas le vêtement, le baissant simplement, avant de tirer Tony à lui. Il lécha rapidement sa main pour humidifier un peu son sexe avant de le frotter celui de Tony.

—Steve, Steve, je te veux en moi. Durement. Allez !

—Tu n'as pas de pudeur.

Mais Steve se plaça et entra doucement, son corps recouvrant complètement celui du brun pour retrouver sa bouche.

—Je t'aime Anthony.

Et Steve s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde d'un mouvement ample qui tira un magnifique cri de jouissance au brun. Tony tira un peu plus sur les cheveux du blond alors qu'il ravageait sa bouche.

—Bouge, ordonna-t-il. Je t'en supplie ! Bouge ! Je vais devenir fou !

—Tout ce que tu veux.

Et Steve obéit. Il recula son bassin pour y revenir avec ferveur. Il voulait tout donner pour son Tony. Le saturer de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête. Alors il serra un peu plus les hanches pour continuer de bouger, ses lèvres ne quittant pas les autres. La main de Tony frappa encore une fois la portière derrière lui, son dos se cambrait à chaque coup alors que son corps ne cessait de bouger, secoué de la manière des façons.

—Steve plus fort !

La voix de Tony devenait si enrouée que Steve en grogna un peu plus. C'était tellement bon, si délicieux même, Steve ne savait pas comment il avait pu s'en passer avant. Tony avait besoin de lui mais l'inverse était parfaitement vrai aussi. Tony était devenu une véritable drogue pour Steve. Une drogue si bonne et si enivrante. Sa langue retraça le cou, vint mordiller les lèvres pour ensuite se relever autant que l'habitacle lui permettait pour l'admirer. La chemise à moitié sur les épaules, la peau rougie par les baisers et la chaleur, le plaisir qui se peignait sur les traits, le torse qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi beau aux yeux de Steve, qui le besogna toujours plus. Cependant une main quitta la hanche pour venir prendre l'érection et la caresser.

—Steve, Steve…

Le blond sourit face au cri et se pencha juste assez pour accrocher son regard.

—Appelle-moi Capitaine America, susurra-t-il en changeant d'angle pour toucher un peu plus sa prostate.

Tony écarquilla les yeux et jouit en hurlant un « capitaine » étranglé, sa semence venant barbouiller son ventre. Steve dut faire l'effort de ne pas fermer les yeux en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Il continua de bouger pour allonger l'orgasme avant de finalement ne plus pouvoir résister et jouir avec un grognement bas. Il finit par retomber sur Tony, essoufflé, mais satisfait. Tony l'entoura de ses bras avec un sourire aux lèvres.

—C'est un bon retour, non ? demanda-t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Steve se rendit compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée, le moteur était même éteint.

—Où on est ? souffla-t-il en se redressant pour jeter un œil dehors.

—Jarvis ? appela paresseusement Tony.

—Au vu de votre activité, monsieur, j'ai pris la décision de vous ramener et de vous garer à l'écart dans le parking de la tour. C'était inutile d'utiliser l'énergie de la voiture et de prendre le risque de devoir encore supprimer des clichés de vous nus sur Internet.

Tony éclata de rire, alors que Steve grogna, dépité. C'était vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble ils n'avaient pas vraiment été très discrets.

—Mais si nous sommes à l'abri, chuchota Tony, c'est qu'on peut recommencer.

Steve s'en amusa et revint prendre sa bouche.

—Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on monte et que tu enlèves ce costume ?

La langue de Tony vint lécher l'oreille pour appuyer sa première proposition.

—Tony, réprimanda Steve alors que malgré le reproche il se mit à gonfler de nouveau en l'ingénieur qui gémit un peu plus.

—Tu es sûr ? Juste encore un peu plus…

—Tu n'es jamais rassasié. Mais tu devras attendre qu'on soit monté et…

Steve fut coupé de nouveau par un long et profond mouvement de bassin de Tony qui se cambra contre lui. Il finit même par mordiller ses lèvres.

—Silence soldat, dit-il. Et fais ton devoir.

—Mon devoir ?

—Celui de toujours m'obéir et me donner autant de plaisir que je le souhaite.

Steve s'en étrangla et voulut protester mais il fut de nouveau bâillonné par la bouche vorace et les cuisses qui l'enserraient et l'enfoncèrent un peu plus en Tony.

—Ah tu ne perds rien pour attendre, finit par craquer Steve.

Et ce fut reparti pour un tour, là, au milieu du parking, faisant bouger la voiture de la plus explicite des manières. Steve finit par réussir à les faire monter ensuite jusqu'à l'étage, avec l'aide de Jarvis pour ne croiser personne puisque Tony ne voulait pas se rhabiller. Ils arrivèrent donc tant bien que mal dans leur chambre, Tony entre les bras de Steve, débraillé, embrassant toujours le capitaine. L'ingénieur réussit à l'attirer dans une douche tout aussi coquine, avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin dans le lit.

—Tu es insatiable, fit remarquer le blond pendant qu'il caressait le dos de l'ingénieur qui s'était allongé sur lui.

—C'est parce que tu remplis beaucoup trop bien ton devoir.

—Il va falloir arrêter avec ça, rit Steve.

—Hm non. C'est bien trop bon.

Steve sourit et finit simplement par l'embrasser.

—Je t'aime.

—Je sais.

Steve le pinça aussitôt faisant grogner Tony.

—Un super génie et pas capable d'avoir la bonne réponse.

—Oh ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

—Tu sais ce que je voulais.

Tony vint l'embrasser à l'emplacement du cœur.

—Essaye encore, rit légèrement Steve, en étouffant un bâillement.

—Je fais ce que je veux. Tu devrais dormir. Tu es bien trop vieux pour tous ces coups de reins.

Le sourire de Steve était fatigué mais il ne fit que l'embrasser avant de fermer les yeux. Tony caressa tranquillement son torse, attendant qu'il s'endorme pour ensuite venir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

—Je t'aime, susurra-t-il tendrement. Pour ton courage, ta dévotion, ta loyauté et ton amour.

Bien qu'il le dise quasiment tous les jours à travers ses actes, Tony le disait très rarement à voix haute. Surement pas assez pour Steve, mais Tony était comme ça. Le bras de Steve se resserra autour de lui et il sourit faiblement dans son sommeil. Et Tony se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

* * *

 **Sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble, hein ? 3**

 **Love sur vous 3**


End file.
